Stolen Youth
by sassafrassing
Summary: The war may have ended but nothing has been resolved. As he finds her attempting to piece together her sanity he realizes that maybe it's too late.
1. Chapter 1

**Stolen Youth**

* * *

The long, silk nightgown she wore did nothing to protect her from the inclement weather. The pitch-black attire was drenched from icy rain and it clung to her form. Bare porcelain shoulders were assaulted by goose bumps. Pastel pink hair blew around the woman in an anarchic halo. Her body shivered violently yet her eyes held a steady, vacant stare on the horizon. Nails dug into her flesh. Slowly, droplets of crimson blood oozed out from under the pressure. She physically restrained herself from foolishly reacting. The chakra signature was unmistakable, despite the years of separation. He was almost here.

Lingering on the edge of a cliff in the middle of a storm, she contemplated jumping before his arrival. The seas were murky and monstrous waves crashed violently against the lands. But she was not that much of a coward. The years made her weary and dulled her senses. No longer did her heart hold joy or the fiery passion she was renowned for. Left in its wake was a woman who accepted life's hardships and agony. Though she often let her mind wander, her physical prowess remained disciplined and formidable. Weakness could not be afforded.

She did not know how he found her. It was uncommon for rogue ninja to venture to this part of the world. An impassable mountain range and unpredictable terrain made it difficult to navigate. Those who managed to overcome these obstacles found themselves meeting their end. She could not risk anyone report sighting her. Her unique appearance and participation in the war made her too recognizable. The irony on the lengths she took to preserve her isolation was not lost to her. Years ago she clamored and prayed to who ever would hear her pleas to be rescued and reunited with her supposed loved ones. But that salvation never came.

The gentle thud of his arrival alerted the woman. The overwhelming chakra simmered darkly behind her with a sinister hum. She did not dare turn around to greet the man. There was no purpose in exchanging false pleasantries for he would not even attempt to participate. A percussion of deafening thunder quickly followed a blinding flash of lightning. This did not frighten her. It was her element after all. Yet another irony that was not lost to her. She shared the very element as the individual behind her and it did not suit her in the slightest.

"Sakura."

His steady voice was baritone and like a gentle caress. It was unsettling how calm he was. Adrenaline rapidly rushed through her veins and her heart pumped loudly. She did not know what to expect with his arrival. The last time they had seen one another she was being over powered and knocked unconscious. The shouts of protest from her former blonde teammate were deafened by the look of pure shock on the face of the man behind her. The memory was seared into her mind. Never would she have imagined that her kidnapping would elicit such a response. As she turned around, she made sure to avoid his eyes.

"Sasuke-kun," a grim line formed, "how are you?"

She could feel his gaze burn right through her and she did not understand why he seemed infuriated with her. Another crack of lightning and thunder erupted. Her hands dropped to her sides and she felt the droplets of rain intermix with her blood. The tiny incisions on her arms unconsciously mended. He was taller, bulkier, and devastatingly more handsome than what she remembered. His long hair sagged from the precipitation. She scanned and assessed every inch of him except for his eyes. She knew the damage that gaze could deliver and therefore was more preoccupied with his unknown abilities. He was an overwhelming powerhouse in his youth and age could only refine his lethality.

He did not expect to find her alive. Sasuke was certain that she met a tragic end and that the words of a small child would only lead him to failure. However, there she was with a healthy glow to her cheeks but lifeless eyes. Her hair was darkened from the rain and the long lengths hung down her arms. She was wearing next to nothing and he assumed his presence roused her from her slumber. Confusion set in after his initial irritation. He could not comprehend why she would not return home. Of course he would find her, it seemed infuriatingly poetic for him to do so. This woman never failed to annoy him and this proved she was still up to her old ways.

Suddenly Sasuke's eyes widened a fraction as he felt the static in the air concentrate around her. If she did not move within the next second she would be struck right before him. Before he could move she slowly lifted an arm into the air to meet the bolt of lightening. As fast as it came it was quickly redirected to the earth beside her. Her eyes were cast down to where the scorched earth sizzled. This was new. He was not aware she was partial to a particular element and it was odd that her element would be lightening. It did not suit her at all.

A howl of wind muffled her words. Narrowing his eyes, he deliberately closed the distance between the two. With every step he remained alert to her every movement. Every deep breath and small shudder was noted. She may have been his teammate, however that was years ago. He did not know what to expect from her and he was not one to be careless. Sakura monitored his actions as well, half hoping he would draw his sword and put her out of her misery. It would be fitting and welcomed. She was too tired to care anymore.

When he stopped in front of her, they were only inches apart. She could feel the warmth of his breath on her cheeks. They were perfectly still, standing in the middle of a vicious storm. The air around the two was comparatively calm, yet tense with anticipation. Suddenly there was a series of movement within a few milliseconds. Sakura was unexpectedly warm and sheltered. The heavy weight of a cloak enveloped her body and she smelled a deep, rich scent. It seemed silly now with how her hand held a kunai pressed to his jugular and a senbon hovering over his lower spinal cord.

He did not react how she expected. It was almost as if he was certain she could do no harm to him. Her eyes narrowed as she lowered her weapons. Another crack of lightening flashed and the wind became more aggressive. The storm was about to worsen as it always did. For over a year she has been here and the weather was always unfortunate and always worsened. She finally looked up and met his gaze. Sakura expected to be greeted with the Sharingan and was surprised to see an endless pool of dark onyx.

"Follow me," she said with conviction before walking past his form.

Wordlessly he turned around and set a steady pace behind her. She clung to the cloak and attempted to further insulate her body. It was idiotic of her to stand outside in the wet cold. Her back felt this consistent heat and pressure that exuded from the individual behind her. There was a fleeting thought of unfiltered love that echoed from years past. It promptly left her mind. She continued to walk from the open area deep into the tall, thick woods that surrounded her abode. It was small and quaint. The cottage was found abandoned and close to collapse upon her arrival. After careful nurturing it became her small stake in the world.

Gently she pushed the door open and immediately shrugged off his cloak and hung it on a coat rack. Sakura bent before a cast iron fireplace and stacked dried pieces of wood before igniting it with a match. As an after thought she realized he could have easily lit a flame. The door was closed shut and immediately the room became warmer. She heard him shuffle around before coming to a stand still as she coaxed the flames to prosper. The distinct crackle and pop emanating from the wood signaled her accomplishment. Slowly she stood and turned around. Various shadows were cast on his impeccable face by the flickering light of the fire.

Motioning toward a small table in the middle of her room, "Please, sit."

She descended into one of the weathered wooden chairs and patiently waited for his response. Sasuke made small, deliberate movements and mimicked her actions. As he sat across from her he noticed how the seal on her forehead glimmered. Her hands were neatly clasped together and rested on the table. He immediately noticed the numerous scars on her wrists and those that trailed the length of her forearm. Although her pink hair covered the majority of her neck and chest, he saw a deep, ugly scar originating from her prominent collarbone down past the beginnings of her cleavage.

He looked away.

She could not help but fidget. It had been a while since she was in the presence of someone other than herself and even more so than since she was in the presence of someone who would not hurt her. Sakura did not know how to function. She never knew how to function in front of him. Her breath quickened as her mind wandered to moments trapped in dark isolation and fountains of her own blood. He immediately noticed a change in her disposition and saw her deep in recollection. Sasuke narrowed his eyes. A tremble coursed through her body and it was not from an adjustment in temperature. There was a slight quiver of her hands and a faintly noticeable tightening in her wrists.

"Sakura."

He said her name again. Pulled out of her reverie she locked eyes with him. She waited for him to speak once more.

Understanding her silence, "It's been four years."

She nodded, not trusting her strength to speak. Sometimes she wondered if she was still trapped in an illusion.

"Why," was all he said.

It was a simple word that held such meaning and inquisition. Why was she alive? Why had she not returned? Why did he travel thousands of miles to find her in complete isolation? These questions rang in her mind and Sakura tried to find a place to start. There was a brief moment where she thought of fleeing. She had become an exceptional escape artist. But something stopped her. His arrival had to mean something, whether it be fate or unfortunate luck.

Avoiding his loaded question, "How is Naruto?"

His brow quivered and he wanted to retort that she did not answer his question. Yet he decided to play along, "He's fine. It's _Hokage-sama _now," with a tone of displeasure.

A haunting smile flashed on her face before it was replaced with stoicism, "That's nice. And you? You never answered my question."

Sasuke gave her an intense look, "Fine. I'm fine."

"How is—"

"No," she looked startled at his interruption, "Now you answer my question."

Suddenly she looked battered and weary. She briefly looked away at the steady fire and let out a small sigh.

"I was tortured for 187 days however it felt like 187 years," she began.

Sasuke exhaled a breath he did not realize he was holding. His body immediately tensed and he attempted to fill in the voids of her story with that single sliver of information.

"I broke after thirty days. The ordeal wasn't… pleasant. He was_ very good _at what he did to me."

A brief pause passed.

"How…"

"How I escaped?" a hollow laugh followed, "I didn't. After day 187 everything just stopped. A door opened and I crawled out of it. I never saw him again."

He could no longer look at her. His gaze fell to the wooden table before him and he was fighting to keep his temper in check. The desire to burn their surroundings and immediately return her to Konoha passed through his mind. But that would be counter productive and naïve at best. This was not a world of happy, just endings.

"I thought about the two of you often."

He didn't respond and she took that as her cue to continue.

"I knew you two would find and save me. I even taunted him the first weeks. There was no way after everything we had been through I would be abandoned."

There was a foreign feeling in the depths of his stomach. It was an overwhelming weight.

"A year into my newly found freedom I was so angry and hurt. I just picked a direction and walked. I never interacted with anyone, except for a small child in a tiny village not far from here."

"Sayuri," he offered.

"That's how you found me, right Sasuke-kun?"

He gave her a curt nod.

Sakura took another quick, private moment to mentally record his features. She did not realize how much she yearned for him until he was so close. On the slightest chance this wasn't real she wanted to be able to recollect these false moments.

"What did he do to you?"

Giving him a watery smile, "Not now. I can't."

Sasuke nodded. He realized the stupidity of his question, so he tried again.

"I'm sorry."

And that is when she broke down.


	2. Chapter 2

**Stolen Youth**

* * *

A woman was bundled up in a small corner of the room sleeping deeply. The various blankets strewn over her body were tattered and musky. Vibrant pink locks of hair were scattered around her head and clung to her cheeks. Her face, although not contorted with pain or discomfort, was not peaceful, simply still. A steady stream of deep breaths could be heard, even as it competed with the crackle of dying embers. Small flickers of light gently danced on the contours of her face. The slow, gentle thud of her heartbeat indicated she was thoroughly knocked out.

Heavy droplets of snow fell outside. The weather had turned for the worse and a persistent snow storm engulfed the area. Ever so often a gust of wind would rattle the confines of the house to the point it where he thought it would awaken her. But she slept on. Noticing the dying embers, Sasuke stood up and made his way toward the stove. His straying thoughts betrayed his necessary vigilance and the room became cold as a consequence. He shoved dried blocks of wood into the heat source and ignited them with a controlled breath. He watched as the flames grew under his coaxing. Once again the room began to warm and he promptly closed the stove door.

Sasuke could not sleep. He would not sleep due to the irrational thought that if he closed his eyes for more than a moment she would be gone. He was certain that this was nothing more than a deranged nightmare. She was a ghost, an unpleasant mockery and reminder of the guilt that ate at him daily. Despite his best efforts to come to terms with the events of that day, every failed mission regarding her whereabouts or fate served as a twist in his gut. It seemed that she would never be found and would forever remain a faint memory. However, in a now cruel twist of fate, she was very real. Her sleeping form was an attestment to that.

He remained cautious because he still could not get an accurate gauge of her. Although she shared the physical features of his ex-teammate, something remained off about her. The shade of pink was the same. The color of her green eyes, although dulled and distant, was familiar. She had lost any semblance of youth to her face. Her high cheekbones were defined and the outlines of her features were more pronounced, but it was clearly her. Physically it was still Sakura. Yet her mannerisms and her ability to manipulate lightning were foreign to him. Her soft-spoken words and the air of defeat that permeated around her were different.

She was different.

They hadn't spoken anything of consequence after her initial break down. He tried to console her with anecdotes from the village. Naruto had been Hokage for less than two years and diplomatic relations were at an all time high. He was happily married to Hinata who was pregnant with their first child. Ino was in a relationship with Shikamaru and retired from active duty. Tsunade continued to run the hospital as a favor to Naruto. She wasn't quite the same after the war and hadn't drunk a single drop of sake since its conclusion. Kakashi ran special ops and was the only individual cleared to handle Sasuke. They were on friendly terms and it was the closest feeling to home he had.

Her expression of grief was overwhelming, yet brief. As he relayed her updates on the lives of her friends, Sakura stared blankly past him. When he stopped speaking, she immediately announced her need for rest. Although he wanted to continue his discussion with her, he didn't press the matter. After four years, another day seemed inconsequential. She offered to sleep on the floor, yet promptly dismissed the idea after receiving a look from him. As Sakura continued to rest, he contemplated on his next move. He would have to send notice to Naruto soon, but Sasuke wanted to reserve a chance to personally delve more into her past.

He would give her a week. One week before a retrieval squad was sent after her and she was to be displaced from her isolation. If he moved too hastily she would flee. He was certain. Every creak or sudden noise put her on high alert. But past a week would raise suspicion and he was still on probation. An unaccounted absence would ensure an even lengthier imprisonment. Hence the terms of his probation that spared his life. Although his contribution to the war was significant, his prior actions heavily outweighed the good he did. One does not attempt to assassinate five Kages and flee unscathed. People still held deep grudges to the anarchy he induced in his youth.

The conclusion of the war was abrupt and jilted everyone. One moment is was complete chaos and imminent Armageddon was upon the world, and in an instant everything ceased. Immediately attention turned to the last Uchiha and he was certain they would kill him. After all, what else they could do but extract whatever small revenge against his clan? If it wasn't for the protection of Naruto and Kakashi, Sasuke did not know what he would have done. He didn't even protest as he saw Naruto coming at him for the knock out.

For six months he was imprisoned in complete isolation from comfort, fresh air, natural light, and use of chakra. The continuous artificial light of his six by eight cell had burned his corneas. He quickly lost track of time and the dark crevices of his mind were all that accompanied him. His meals were slipped through the crack of the door and that was the only excitement in his otherwise monotonous incarceration. Kakashi visited once. He was his only visitor. Not even Naruto graced him with his presence. Neither said a word to one another and only shared a tentative nod when he left. Whatever his former sensei was looking for, he seemed to have found it.

The very next day Sasuke was released.

In his cell, only one memory played repeatedly in his mind. Sasuke remembered the pure, devastating fear in her emerald eyes. That was one thing about Sakura that he always scorned. Her eyes were too expressive and immediately gave away her intentions. The depth of compassion and naivety she held was unsuited for their occupation. The world was cruel. She was simply too fragile and comparatively useless. Throughout the battle she threw punches that could topple nations, however still retained that air of innocence and hesitation.

When their eyes made contact on the battlefield, he saw the frantic plea for him to save her. The abduction occurred within seconds and in that moment he thought he was hallucinating. It was as if the breath was stolen right out of him as he saw her quickly subdued. She vanished before his eyes. Naruto appeared at her location moments later, breaking down with infuriated cries for revenge.

Sasuke did nothing. He said nothing.

He simply stood still among the wreckage.

* * *

"Your appearance is absolutely ridiculous. They allow anyone to become a shinobi in this time?"

Sakura said nothing.

"Many believe that the sharpest of tools ensures the most effective results. However, it is the dullest of blades that prompts an individual to speak. Dull blades require more friction, more pressure, and unnerving infliction."

She vacantly stared. The pain from her broken ribs and left femur continuously throbbed. It ached to breathe. Lacerations of various sizes and depths littered her body and if not for her control of her chakra a deep infection would have settled in. She was almost lazily incarcerated, with only her hands bound. There was no point for her to attempt to fight. He was overwhelmingly powerful and someone of her abilities would prove insignificant and futile. She just prayed that everyone was safe. For them, she would endure the continued torture. But as time went on, it became increasingly difficult to keep him at bay.

He was the Reaper himself.

"You try to hide within the recess of your mind. Yet," he began as he slowly dragged the blade up the length of her exposed thigh, "Have you forgotten that it is within your mind that I can introduce the most pain?"

Sakura let out a shuddered breath.

"Pl— … Please. Stop," she whimpered softly.

"So it does speak," a hand roughly pulled the back of her head and yanked it forward, "You do not seem to quite understand the situation you are in."

She began to hyperventilate.

"They— they'll come."

"Ah yes, the nine-tailed brat and my descendent. They will not come my dear. They won have they not? Why risk their success to save someone utterly insignificant and distasteful as you?"

"Fuck off," she spat.

Her head was abruptly shoved into the concrete behind her. The sheer force left a prominent indentation in the wall and pools of blood began seeping down her neck. It drenched her skin in warm crimson. The blow left her disoriented and detached from her surroundings.

"I do not know what it is about this generation. Learn to respect your elders, child."

His words were monotonous and apathetic. It was almost as if he was completely bored with her presence and their little interactions. She could not reply or respond to his words. She became increasingly dizzy and a heavy grogginess set in. The more blood she lost, the closer she came to unconsciousness.

"Do not even think about escaping with death. You and I are far from done," he said as he slapped her across the cheek. The sound gave a resounding crack and echoed around them. The pure shock of the blow awoke her from her grogginess as her eyes flew wide open.

"Heal."

Her breathing was labored, "Can't," she panted out, "My hands."

"Do not bore me with your excuses. Heal."

"I… can't."

Suddenly a blade was violently impaled into her right thigh. Sakura let out a hoarse, agonizing scream. The blade went clean through her leg and pinned her to the floor below her. It was almost absurd how much blood she had lost. Despite the years of training she endured, nothing prepared her for this. Tsunade had ensured that Sakura was well prepared for torture techniques. Yet her physical threshold was surpassed ages ago. And nothing had prepared her for the creativity and the inhumanity of his psychological manipulations.

"Concentrate. You are drifting again."

She began convulsing into deep sobs, "I'm trying… _I'm trying_."

He grasped her chin and captured her gaze, "I would rather not expend my chakra. But you are really tempting me with your lack of cooperation."

"No… _no no no no_," she began whimpering, "I'll do it. I'm doing it. Just no. Anything but that."

Sakura concentrated hard and mentally prepared herself for the inevitable mental torture. It was impossible to mend herself without her hands. Regeneration of that level was unseen since the First and she was too exhausted to access what little reserves she had left. As the minutes flew by, her breathing became harsher and she began gasping for air. Her throat was constricted by the anticipation and sheer horror she felt.

"Such a disappointment."

She exhaled harshly.

Her screams were heard for miles, yet no one heard them.

* * *

An anguished scream startled him.

He hadn't realized he had dozed off and mentally scolded his mistake. Sasuke was immediately next to the woman who was violently flailing and wailing with deep despair. She was still asleep yet her face was contorted in extreme pain. Cold sweat drenched her body and tears pooled down the corners of her eyes. Her hands began clawing at her face and he did his best to restrain her. However, her tremendous strength was difficult to control as she almost threw him into a wall. She began mumbling incoherently desperate pleas to both save her and kill her.

"Sakura," he said fiercely, "Wake up."

She continued her spasms. He thought to shake her awake yet she was convulsing so violently that it wouldn't have done much. Narrowly, he missed a fist fly past his face. Her actions were becoming progressively more frightful. On instinct he grasped her face and pulled it closer to his. He quickly pried open her eyes as gently as he could in order for him to subdue her. Technically, he shouldn't be able to access his bloodline limit. Under the terms of his probation, all chakra was diverted away from his eyes. Yet for some reason, this particular time he was sent out to search for Sakura, Naruto had secretly lifted the constraint.

"_Bring her home, Sasuke."_

Those were Naruto's departing words to him. It had unsettled him.

It had been a long time since he used his bloodline limit and he was hesitant to use it on her. He could not fathom what she possibly had to endure. Another fist soared past his face and her cries were becoming louder. Sasuke made his decision. He struggled to steady her face. She seemed to anticipate what was coming despite the fact she was asleep. When he managed to forcefully hold her face parallel to his and pry open her eyes, he immediately stilled. His blood ran cold and time ceased to exist as he stared into her unfocused orbs. Instead of the rich emerald he was accustomed to, he was greeted with a blood mirror image.

It was not possible.

She had the _Sharingan_.


End file.
